See Me For Who I Am
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Hints of Tokka. Songfic. I lay down in the grass beside her because sooner or later this moment will be over and I’ll miss the quiet moment we shared basking in the fading light.


A/N: Here is a little one-shot songfic that could potentially have at least another chapter. Let me know if you want another chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Pairing: Hints of Tokka, mention of Sukka

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. If I did I would have had Tokka all the way and no Sukka at all. I also don't own the song, it belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

**Iris**

It's strange how a single moment in time can change your perspective about the world, or even a single person. I'm having one of those moments right now. I'm sitting here beside Toph of all people. The sun is slowly sinking in the sky and everything around us is basked in that beautiful golden kind of glow. Looking at Toph, something about the way it reflects on her pale skin and makes her eyes shine, takes my breathe away and for the first time, I can't help but think she's beautiful. All thoughts of Suki and I seemed to be gone and I smile thinking how I would give anything to touch her right now. She turns to me, her unseeing eyes seemingly searching my face for some kind of inkling for what I'm thinking about. She gives a smirk turning back towards the sunset. I inhale deeply, smelling the faint scent that rain is coming and I wonder if maybe I'm in heaven. I lean back on my hands.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

I think this is one of those moments I never want to end. I want it to last forever and it very well may be etched in my memories forever. She lays down into the grass, smiling. I lean over her slightly and she pushes my shoulder.

"You're blocking the light, Snoozles." She says. I smile a little at that. Only Toph would say something like that and somehow not ruin the moment. I lay down in the grass beside her because sooner or later this moment will be over and I'll miss the quiet moment we shared basking in the fading light.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I'm on the greatest adventure of my life right now; travelling with the best benders in the world if I do say so myself. Yet here I am a non-bender, and respected by all of them as if I was their equal. I glance at Toph for a second, even Toph for all her bantering and comments still knows how I can help. I just wonder sometimes if any of them really know who I am. Sure Katara and I grew up together but would she realize I'm thinking these things now; enjoying this moment with Toph, wondering and only truly caring if she knows me.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The sun is nearly gone and with it I know is the moment alone I have with Toph. I don't bother moving but I stare at her. I know she can tell I am in her own way but I still don't know what she's thinking about. I brush a strand of black hair away from her pale cheek.

"Toph what are you thinking?" I ask, breathing in the scent of the earth around us. She raises an eyebrow at me as if to say why'd I ask a question like that but she doesn't say anything for a long few moments.

"What that sunset must have looked like, it felt wonderful after all." She replies. I nod slowly but it seems like she isn't saying everything she wants to. She sits up and I put my hand on her shoulder, pulling her back down to the grass. I single tear falls from her eye but I ignore it knowing she'd just lie about why its there.

"A few more minutes, I don't want to go back right now." I tell her. She nods, blowing a little at her fringe. I smile pushing it behind her ear. I don't care that the sky overhead is getting dark, I still want this moment to last just a little longer.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Come on, Sokka. It's nearly dark and its getting cold. We should head back to camp now." She says. I don't say anything as I roll onto my side pulling her smaller body closer to mine for the heat. I think she's shocked but I don't mind. "W-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm until I decide for us to leave." I reply easily. She looks up at me and I swear she can see me or at least through me. She closes her eyes but right now I only care about her seeing me. I touch her cheek gently and her eyes flutter open in surprise. I feel better seeing those milky jade green eyes.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I'm not entirely sure what's going through my own head right now. I wanted to make the quiet moment between us last but why? I mean Toph and I have had quiet moments before why was this one any different? I glance down at her, the light is gone and she's basked in pale moonlight. She's more beautiful and breathtaking in moonlight. Her eyes look up at me in confusion.

"Are you okay, Sokka? Your acting kind of strange." She states softly. She must have noticed the increase in my heart rate from the slow steady rhythm it had been at. I wonder…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I lean down closer brushing my lips gently against her forehead. She doesn't move a muscle yet I know in seconds I could be miles away from her with just a movement of her hands or feet. I pull away and she stares at me with confusion in her eyes. I sit up completely, leaving her still on the ground. I guess I'm waiting for the questions to come. All I get in return is…

"Why?" she whispers.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

I don't bother turning around to look at her. I can't answer her question as I don't know why. Maybe I'm just being silly. I could pretend it was a joke to get her all riled up but I don't want to do that. I don't want to pretend like I didn't want to do that for a while. She stands so quickly I don't know how she does it. She looks down at me with a sad smile.

"I know who I am, Sokka. I'm the best friend. That's who I am to you. I'm not supposed to be anything else. So don't go changing that." She says.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I shake my head. She walks past me but I see a shimmer of a tear roll down her cheek. I wonder why. What if she's wrong? What if she knows who I am to her? What if I'm not supposed to just be the best friend, her sidekick? Maybe she sees me the way for who I really am and I'm just too blind to see it for myself.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I stand up and look at her retreating form. I guess I will never know really. Maybe we had our moment and it blew right past us. Maybe we'll never get another chance. I don't care about what the world sees me as or what they think of me, I just want Toph to know who I am. If that's her best friend, her sidekick, her partner-in-crime, then so be it. That's what I'll be just so long as she knows who I am.

_I just want you to know who I am_

**The End**


End file.
